A life not worth living
by PirateBee
Summary: Edward never comes back for Bella. 8 years later Bella is happily married when tragedy strikes....
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! Please review this story. I'm only 14 so please give it time!

Any reviews, suggestions or ideas are greatly appreciated.

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, STEPHANIE MEYER DOES. ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO HER.

BPOV

The wind was in my hair, my smile was wide and the most wonderful man was beside me. Life was finally perfect for me. It was like the past 8 years had never even happened. The only connection to him was the scar on my wrist. That was it, just a scar. He didn't matter anymore. He once did but not now.

"BELLA!"

I turned to face my beautiful husband, Wyatt.

"Yeh?"

"I've been saying your name for the past 5 minutes!"

"Sorry my mind is somewhere else" I admitted sheepishly.

"What were you thinking about hunny?"

"Nothing important" I replied truthfully.

We loaded the groceries into the back of my car. Wyatt opened the door and helped me in. He got in to the other side and started to drive. Wyatt was my life. We have been married for 5 years and it has been amazing. He is so much better then me. Smart, cute, charming and all mine. We laugh on the way home about stupid things and talk about our future together.

"I want 10 kids!" Wyatt nudges me playfully.

"As if! And keep your eyes on the road!"

"Bella! I'm not even going that fa-

Just then the car flies up into the car. Glass shattering causing multiple wounds to Bella's body. The car hits the ground and rolls. It rolls and rolls and rolls. It eventually stops.

"Someone call an ambulance!"

Bella hears screaming and at once thinks she's dreaming. She felt an arm touch her face. She slowly opened her eyes.

"OH MY GOD, SHE'S ALIVE!" yells an older woman, kneeling before Bella.

Just then Bella is aware of herself sleeping away…

BEEP BEEP BEEP.

Bella is awoken by the annoyance of beeping sounds. Her eyelids flutter open and she is immediately aware of her mothers figure in front of her.

"Bella your awake!" her mum says with relief deep in her voice.

"Mum, what happened?"

"You and Wyatt were in a car accident" says her mother.

"Is Wyatt ok? Bella asks. She can hear the panic rising in her voice.

"I'm so sorry baby but the truck slammed into his side first, instantly killing him"

"No you're lying! No No No. Not Wyatt. Please. Oh GOD NO!"

The tears overcome Bella making it harder to breathe. Her life gone. In a few delicate seconds her life was snatched away from her, making it impossible to ever get it back again. The thought of this brings Bella into a fit of hysterics and that makes her mum call the nurses. But nurses won't save Bella now. No one can save Bella now.

Because there is no one left to save…

I hope you guys liked it  Edward comes hopefully in next chapter! Any ideas, reviews or thoughts would be greatly appreciated!

Thankyou very much!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, thankyou everyone for the positive reviews!

I DO NOT OWN TWIIGHT

EPOV

Another day in the hospital. I enjoyed it don't get me wrong but it was another day in hell without my angel. 8 years have passed since I last saw her. Every single day I wonder what she is like now. Is she happy? Does she still look the same? Is she married? Ahhh that one made me feel sad. Of course I want Bella to be happy but the thought of her and another man made me feel uncomfortable.

I shake my head as if trying to get rid of my thoughts. I walk through the white familiar hospital doors and that is when it hits me. Her scent. The scent I had not smelt in 8 years was piercing through me. Bella was here? My mind began frantically going through all the possibilities. Is she hurt? Was she involved in some sort of an accident? And then I smelt it. Her blood. My drug. I had to shake away the monster in me who was already beginning to take over. I ran over to my assistant, Jim.

"Hello Dr. Cullen, How are yo-"

"Have we had any recent emergencies?" I asked Jim. Fully aware that I was cutting him off"

"Well, yes we had two people involved in a car cr-"

"Was one of them called Bella Swan?" I frantically asked.

"In a matter of fact, yes that was the name of one of the passengers." Replied Jim

I ran. Away from him, up to the emergency room, making sure, I stayed in human speed. I flew into the emergency room, coming face to face with my angel who was unconscious. She looked awful. Her hair was covered in dry blood and her face was mixed with dirt and her own blood. I ran to the clipboard and started examining the details.

_Bella and Wyatt Neil were involved in a head on head crash with another vehicle on May 4. Wyatt Neil suffered severe cuts to the head which were fatal. Paramedics could not revive him, he died at the scene. Bella Neil has a broken leg, arm and ribs she is in a stable condition. The Families have been notified._

All the questions in my head were too much. Bella was married? Her husband was dead?

I looked down at her; she was staring directly at me.

Her eyes glaring directly into mine.

Thankyou for all the reviews. Please keep them coming.

xxxxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

Thankyou everyone for the reviews! Please keep them coming 

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT; ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO MRS. STEPANIE MYER.

BPOV

It felt good to sleep. Sleep was where my mind was safe, where for a couple of hours my mind could forget everything that has ever happened. The part I hate is waking up because that's when everything comes back to me and I realise I have to face it. So as you can imagine my shock when I opened my eyes and there standing before me was him. Edward Cullen. Why the hell was he here! He didn't have right to be before me. Just like that, memories came flooding back. The meadow, the first time we met, the prom…

Pain shoots through me and I can't help but give an involuntary flinch.

"Are you alright?" he asks anxiously.

I stare at his face for a long time. He hasn't changed but then again he can't. He still looks like the 17 year old god. He looks tired if that was even possible. That's when I notice he's badge. Dr. Cullen. He's a doctor now! I just stare at him, no intention of answering. Realising this he leans down to check my ribs. His hands cold and hard on my skin. I flinch back.

"Don't you dare touch me?" I hiss at him using as much venom in my voice as I can manage.

"Bella, be reasonable. You are in pain you need medical attention."

"Fine but not by you." I snap.

"Bella, I am just going to check you and then be on my way." He answers in a soothing voice.

I let him check my ribs and everything else that is broken.

"Can I get you anything?" Edward asks.

"Just leave." I plead.

Just like that, he is gone.

I stare out the window until darkness comes. The hallway goes eerily quiet. I realise at once that I want out. I listen quietly for anyone in the hall. Damn. The nurse is on guard. Someone in the room beside me calls for her. This is my chance. I slowly sit up trying to ignore the piercing pain shooting through my bruised body. I stumbled through the doorway. The hallway is empty. It felt like forever before finding the exit sign. I had to dodge doctors, stop to catch my breath and do it all in an annoying dressing gown. My eyes focus on the exit. My hand grips the cold door handle just as a cold hand grips my shoulder. I let out a gasp and spin around.

It was Edward. Of course. I don't know why but all of a sudden I collapse into Edwards arms. I cry. I cry for Wyatt. I cry for myself. And I cry for Edward.

At the same time, the same question keeps running through my mind.

Why did my past have to come back on the night my future died?

Thankyou everyone for your support. I love reading reviews so please comment.

Thankyou my darlings 


	4. Chapter 4

Thankyou so much for your patience. I've been so busy with school and i had to get stitches todays todays. Ouch. Once again thankyou all for the comments i have gotten.

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER

EPOV

My beautiful angel was in my arms and it was almost like the past 8 years had never happened.  
I love her, always have always will. She deserved the world, she deserved better than me.  
But I had already denied her my love once, I was not going to do it again if she wants my love.  
The thought made me sick. I was a jerk. A stupid, foolish jerk, who said she even wanted my love? She had told me previously in the hospital not to touch her. I wanted everything to go back to the one things were, but they wouldn't, I knew that. She had moved on she had gotten married, she had her own life without me and now that was ruined. I was not going to leave her again though. Even if she doesn't want me here, i'll always be in the wings, watching, waiting.  
Hold on? the sobs have stopped. She's fallen asleep. I gently pick her up and make my way though the quiet, lonely hospital halls.

BPOV

Arghh. I'm still in the hospital. Could my life get any worse. I had depended on Edward last night.  
I hated that, I hated how I seemed so weak. Edward would not see me like that again, In fact i don't want to ever see him. I don't know what he's playing at but my heart isn't a chew toy for him to play with when ever he's bored. He doesn't love me and i've moved on. It hurts too much too look at him. I know how i was when he left me and thats not who i'm going to be again.  
I'm going to mourn the death of MY husband in peace.

Sorry, its so short but the anesthetic is starting to wear off and i'm in pain.  
Please review. Thankyou! 


	5. Chapter 5

Follow me on twitter! /Living_Memory

Thank you for all the kind reviews!

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT

BPOV

I sat silently in my hospital bed. I hated hospitals, I hated needles, I hated doctors, I hated Edward Cullen. Just as his names flashed in my memory, he appeared in my doorway.

"Bella we need to talk"

I had no intention of talking.

"Okay I understand that your mad Bella but I swear to you I love you"

"Last time I checked Edward, Love isn't leaving someone on the forest floor with the excuse of you don't love them anymore!"

"Bella I lied! I'm sorry! I LIED to protect you. I could see the damage of me being around you and I was afraid that if Jasper didn't kill you that night, someone else would have! I love you Bella. There has never been a moment where I haven't thought about you"

"Well you know what Edward? There have been plenty of moments where I haven't thought about you! My wedding day, my honeymoon, Graduation …I trailed on. Edward you left me! I was finally putting you behind me. I don't want you! I want my husband back!" I screamed.

"Bella, I'm so sorry for your loss, as much as I love you, I wanted you to have a normal healthy life and I'm am deeply saddened that it has been snatched away from you"

"Its no surprise, everything in my life is always snatched away"

"Bella I will always be there for you, I'll be whatever you need me to me"

"I don't want you to be anything for me! I don't want you as a lover, doctor, counselor or a friend to me! I want you to be out of my life!"

He stared at me for a long moment before turning away from me. I am scared. Scared of him. I know my heart still jumps when he is around and I don't want it to. He lied to me and I don't think I can ever forgive him for that. The music from the radio above me is loud and blaring into my ears.

_without the mask where will you hide  
can't find yourself lost in your lie_

i know the truth now  
i know who you are  
and i don't love you anymore

it never was and never will be  
you don't know how you've betrayed me

Please review! Thank you .


End file.
